Problem: Divide. $96 \div 0.3 = $
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 96 \div 0.3&= 96.0\div 0.3\\\\ &=960\text{ tenths} \div 3\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=320 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 96 \div 0.3 &= \dfrac{96}{0.3}\\\\ &= \dfrac{96 \times 10}{0.3 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{960}{3}\\\\ &= 320 \end{aligned}$ The answer $60 \div 0.2 = 320$